The present invention relates generally to watercraft covers and related components and, more particularly, to an inverting watercraft cover with gooseneck gas-actuated style hinges and angled flanges and a trailer with adjustable cleats.
Watercraft (e.g., personal watercrafts (PWCs)) are typically used for recreation or competition on various types of waterways and oceans. When the PWC is not in use, owners of PWC often use a trailer to transport the PWC to and from various locations and/or to store the PWC. A watercraft cover is often used in association with a trailer to provide an improved means for transporting and storing the watercraft while it is not in use. However, conventional watercraft covers are usually bulky, difficult to transport (either to and from the waterway or during shipping), and minimally adjustable. In addition, such conventional watercraft covers may need additional components (e.g., runners and the like) in order to be properly used with an existing trailer.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for watercraft covers which may address some of the shortcomings of the conventional watercraft covers.
The present invention provides systems and methods for the design and construction of a watercraft cover and trailer. In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the watercraft cover includes a top cover and a bottom cover for enclosing a watercraft. The top and bottom covers are connected via a gooseneck gas-actuated style hinge for opening and closing the watercraft cover. A ring and strap system includes one or more D-rings mounted to the bottom cover and a strap for securing the watercraft inside the watercraft cover. Angled flanges on the ends of the top and bottom covers provide for easy entry and exit of the watercraft into and out of the watercraft cover. The angled flanges also provide overall rigidity to the cover and substantially minimize vibration of the watercraft cover. A hole in the bottom cover allows for access to the watercraft even when the watercraft cover is closed and/or locked. Adjustable runner boards mounted on the bottom cover may connect with cleats on a trailer for easy transport of the watercraft and watercraft cover. The cleats are also vertically and horizontally adjustable, so that various watercraft and watercraft covers may be positioned on the trailer for transport.